Giovanni Capello
Giovanni Capello (sometimes credited as "Giovanni Cupello") is a student in Jeremy Brown's EFL class. He is played by George Camiller. Giovanni is a practising Catholic from Italy who is very interested in wine and having sex with women (even though he is unmarried and the Bible says "Thou shalt not fornicate with man nor beast"). He is possibly a traditionalist Catholic as he believes that only Catholics will go to Heaven while everyone else will go to Hell. He initially competes with Maximillian Papandrious for the affection of Danielle Favre, but later they become friends and share a flat. They also buy a cockatoo named Polly, whose cage gets moved between their bedrooms each night. Giovanni is Mr. Brown's most outspoken student. He often plays the role of class clown and is the de facto monitor when Mr. Brown has to step out. His catchphrases are "Okey-cokey", "'scusi" and "Santa Maria!", and he calls Mr. Brown "professore". In "The First Lesson" he reveals that he is a chef in an Italian restaurant called Ristorante de Populi ("Restaurant of the People"). He is implied to be a fan of Doctor Who, since he says in "I Belong to Glasgow" that he's seen Dr. Who and the Daleks on television. Giovanni is one of the four original students who is still part of Mr. Brown's class in Season 4. Quotes Giovanni: Grazie, grazie. I'm gonna do for you some impersonations. Okey-cokey, here we go. "'Ey, you wanna nice piece a salami? I've got a lovely piece for you." Miss Courtney: And who is that supposed to be? Giovanni: That's my butcher Antonio. Miss Courtney: We have never heard of your butcher. Giovanni: Maybe not, but if you had it'sa very mucha like him. Mr. Brown: Can't you do impressions of any well known people? Giovanni: Sure I can. Jimmy Cagney in a scene from the film Disaster onna da Fifth Avenue. You dirty rat. (He pulls out a toy rat and keeps slapping it.) Dirty. Dirty. Imma gonna fix you. Ugh. ---- (They are talking about their summer holidays.) Mr. Brown: Tell us what you did, Giovanni. Giovanni: I went to Marsgate. Mr. Brown: Margate! Giovanni: Oh scusi! I met this fantastic girl. She had the biggest... Mr. Brown: Yep, yep, yep, yep, I'm sure we all get your meaning. Giovanni: Every day we used to go on the sands for a bit. Mr. Brown: For a while. Giovanni: Scusi? Mr. Brown: To go on the sands for a while. To say that you went on the sands for a bit could imply that you were doing...well, something naughty. Giovanni: That's right, we were very naughty on the sands! ---- (Giovanni and Danielle are having a look round the television studios and end up on the set of Russell Harty's show.) Giovanni: Scusi! Hey, I know you. It's Michael Parkington! Danielle: No, it's not. It's Eamon Andrews! ---- (Jeremy Brown has been given the sack.) Mr. Brown: I have been fired. I have been given the bullet! Giovanni: Santa Maria! She tried to shoot you? Gallery File:Th (15).jpeg Category:Students Category:Major characters